Lagrimas de Lluvia
by YamiKawai
Summary: Lucy ha estado desaparecida por más de 2 años, natsu no puede soportar su perdida lo que lo hace caer en una severa depresión. Pero, un día, natsu encuentra a Lucy en un bosque totalmente malherida. Cuando se encuentran es una conexión inmediata lo que hace que se revelen sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. NALU! :3


Antes de que comience la historia quiero pedir perdón por no actualizar otras historias, verán.. Estoy concentrándome en 1 sola historia, y es una que tengo en wattpad. Ademas, ya casi me había olvidado de Fanficton... Así que, ¡volveré a escribir historias y actualizare! :3

Sin mas preámbulo, lean Lagrimas de Lluvia.

* * *

Gotas y gotas caían en las calles de Magnolia, deslizándose por los techos de las casas hasta caer a las macetas que acostumbraba dejar la gente afuera. El cielo estaba Nublado, ni la más mínima pizca de luz. Los pájaros ese día correteaban asustados en todas direcciones. Era un horrible día de lluvia.

Fairy tail, el gremio situado en Magnolia. Sufría una enorme perdida, estaban devastados...Y como no estarlo sí su compañera y amiga había desaparecido.

Al fondo del gremio, el chico más afectado por la situación estaba sobre una mesa rota, molida a golpes. Sus compañeros le dirigían miradas comprensivas y dolorosas a la vez. Pero el sólo tenia la vista hacia la nada.

Su fiel compañero Happy trato de acercarse, de animarlo. Pero Natsu ni si quiera le dirigió la mirada. Lo mejor era dejarlo, no era el momento. Lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus azuladas mejillas. Solo recordarla...recordar a su amiga lo hacia deprimirse, Lucy Heartfilia desaparecida.

Al fondo, el chico más afectado por la situación estaba sobre una mesa rota, molida a golpes. Sus compañeros le dirigían miradas de lástima, dolor y comprensivas...Pero el solo tenía la vista hacia la nada.

Su fiel compañero Happy trato de acercarse, de animarlo. Pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada vacía. El gato se fue entendiendo que no era el mejor momento, estaba triste.. Las lágrimas aun se notaban en sus azules mejillas. Y sólo recordar a su amiga Lucy lo hacia volver a llorar.

Todo había pasado tan rápido.. en un momento la tenía frente a el y al siguiente ya no estaba. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada en ese momento le hacía sentir culpa. Por culpa de el, Natsu Dragneel, la rubia había sido "Asesinada".

***Flash Back.**

- Natsu! Tienes que llevar a Wendy a otro lugar seguro..yo me encargare de esto. -dijo lucy, sacando una llave dorada de su bolsillo.- Puerta del León! Loke! Yo te elijo! -

- No Lucy, no te dejare sola! es mejor que te ayude y...

- No natsu! No hay tiempo. Esto no es por mi es por wendy, Está en peligro y si sigue aquí morirá. Tu olfato es mejor y eres veloz... Ademas, no estoy sola. Tengo a mis espíritus.-

- Pero... -

- Pero nada! Ve! - Lucy sacó el látigo - ¿Listo loke? -

- Siempre. - loke sonrió.

La impotencia de nuevo, quería ayudar, quería salvarlas... a ambas. Pero al final, confíe en ella y lleve a Wendy al lugar en que estaban los demás. Grave error.. Si me hubiera quedado... Quizás podría haberla salvado.

Luego de dejar a Wendy al cuidado de Shelia, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia donde estaba Lucy, no podía ir volando porque Happy estaba herido, Al llegar lo que vi fue algo que no me lo esperaba... el lugar era solo tierra, habían marcas de explosiones en el suelo pero lo que me impactó más fue ver..Sangre.

La Sangre tenia un olor familiar, olor a Lucy.

Trate de seguir el olor, pero no estaba... era como si hubiera desaparecido.

***Fin Flash Back.**

Impotencia, impotencia, impotencia... Ya era varias veces que me había sentido así. No se supo nada de Lucy, absolutamente nada. Aun la siguen buscando pero... Ya han pasado 2 años, quizás que cosas le haya pasado, y todo por mi culpa.

El gremio estaba callado... Nadie hablaba, el maestro no estaba y Mirajane había desaparecido misteriosamente ese día. El día de la desaparición de Lucy.

Wendy lloraba mientras era tranquilizada por Cana pero no servía de mucho. Gray y Erza estaban neutros, a veces parecía como si quisieran decir algo pero luego callaban.

Juvia estaba sentada al lado de Gray, tenía los ojos llorosos y la mirada baja, Lucy era su amiga aunque no lo demostrara y la quería mucho. Su desaparición los había dejado marcados a todos los del gremio.

Levy y Gajeel no estaban, seguro Levy se había quedado en su casa para ahogar sus penas en solitario, obviamente Gajeel no la iba a dejar sufrir sola y le hacia compañía.

Natsu salió silenciosamente del lugar, la mayoría ya sabía a donde iba. Al departamento de su compañera.

Las gotas caían por su cabello y bajaban por el rostro simulando que lloraba, el no se molestaba en lo absoluto. Es más, dejaba que estas adornarán su cara con bellas y finas lágrimas.

Las personas que lo veían por la calle murmuraban algunas cosas y se iban. Era normal, la chica era querida por todos y sabían que natsu era su mejor amigo. Enterarse de su desaparición hizo que Magnolia no fuera la misma.

Natsu estaba a unos metros del departamento cuando sintió un aroma extraño, un aroma a tierra y hojas, pero mezclado con vainilla y fresas, solo que esta vez estaba un poco mas extraño.

- Lucy..! - murmuro natsu y salió corriendo en la dirección del olor.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a las afueras de Magnolia, atravesó el bosque desesperademente tratando de encontrar el aroma, pero ya no estaba. No había nada. Natsu pego un grito de cansancio y se tiro al suelo, su cuerpo choco con las rocas y el césped mojado. Pero no le importo, se había ilusionado, había pensado que Lucy estaba...viva...que la iba a encontrar. Las lágrimas fluían otra vez por sus mejillas, ya no podía ocultar su agonía y desesperación por tenerla cerca. La necesitaba, se estaba volviendo loco sin ella.

Se llevo las manos a la cara para limpiar sus mejillas cuando unos pasos lo desconcertaron, los pasos no estaban cerca peor tampoco lejos. El aroma volvió de repente y el dulce olor a vainilla estaba a unos metros de el. Lentamente giró el rostro para encontrarse con una rubia de rodillas en el suelo. Abrió los ojos impactado y no podía creer que Lucy estaba allí. A solo unos metros.

Se levanto precipitadamente y se acerco a ella. La miro unos segundos y una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en su rostro, era Lucy! no era un sueño, ella estaba allí.

Lucy levanto la vista al escuchar unos pasos acercarse y pudo distinguir a un chico de cabello salmón y ojos verdes que la miraban.

- Natsu...Natsu...! NATSU! - Dijo sorprendida mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y enterraba su cara en el pecho de el, no quería soltarlo.

- Lucy! - Correspondió el abrazo y la sujeto con fuerza.

Lucy levanto el rostro del pecho de natsu y lo miro a los ojos, las lágrimas caían y la lluvia los empapaba a ambos.

- Lucy...eres tu?! realmente..eres tu? - Lucy asintió.- ¡¿Pero como..que rayos te ha pasado?! Yo te estuve buscando...nunca deje de buscarte.. pero no estabas.. yo..-

- Shhhh.. - Lucy lo callo con su dedo - Eso ya no importa...a-ahora estamos j-juntos... otra vez. - sus ojos llorosos brillaban con la luna.

- Si, y esta vez... te cuidare, nunca más te perderé lucy. Así que por favor quédate a mi lado. - Natsu aguantaba las lágrimas que querían salir.

- Lo prometes..? - dijo lucy sonrojada bajo la lluvia.

- Lo prometo. - dijo natsu, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa.

Natsu la empezó a observar detenidamente, estaba mas alta, y su cabello más largo. Estaba mas guapa, pero su extraña ropa lo desconcertó un poco. Estaba algo mojada y descalza. Al verla una extraña sensación se empezó a acumular en su pecho, un sentimiento cálido y único. Su mirada se concentro en los labios de la chica y un incomodo silencio se formo. Lucy se sonrojo un poco por la forma en que la veía y desvió la mirada.

- Lucy.. - murmuro natsu.

- Si..? - dijo ella.

- Estas.. diferente.. - dijo natsu, luego se acerco más a la chica y le susurro en el oído - Pero me gusta.

Lucy sintió una corriente que le erizo la piel, sus ojos se concentraron en los de natsu y sus miradas lo decían. Se necesitaban, querían estar el uno con el otro. Ambos se querían, desde hace mucho tiempo. Habían pasado 2 años pero los sentimientos eran los mismos, e incluso mas fuertes ahora que estaban juntos. El corazón de Ambos latía rápidamente. Sus rostros se estaban acercando lentamente, nariz con nariz... solo un poco, un poco y se lograría el deseado beso que ambos anhelaban. Natsu coloco su mano en la mejilla de lucy y susurro:

- Dejo de llover... -

- Eh..? - lucy se desilusiono un poco porque natsu se alejo - Es verdad...la lluvia ya paro.. -

- Sube, vamos a la ciudad.. - le dijo Natsu y trato de ignorar lo de hace algunos segundos.

- ¿Q-Que..? -

- Que subas, no dejare que camines por el bosque descalza, y estas empapada, te puede dar un resfriado - Natsu miro hacia otro lado sonrojado.- Ademas, los demás estarán alegres de verte!-

Los demás, los chicos, sus nakamas. El pelirosa pensó en como se pondrían al enterarse de que Lucy había vuelto... definitivamente cambiarían las cosas. Ahora todo sera como antes, sin dolor sin sufrimiento. Ahora todo seria felicidad, como antes.

Lucy asintió y se subió a la espalda de natsu con cuidado, sus mejillas empapadas se sonrojaron y apretó firmemente el pecho de natsu con sus brazos para no caerse. Una sonrisa se formo en su cara y un par de lagrimas silenciosas se resbalaron por su piel. Ahora ella estaba segura, porque natsu estaba allí. Natsu siempre se preocupaba por ella, siempre la salvaba, siempre la protegía. El fue la primera persona que se gano su confianza...y su corazón.

Ambos llegaron a la ciudad sin mayor problema, natsu se fue rápidamente al departamento de lucy que el había estado pagando los últimos 2 años. Esta vez entro por la puerta con lucy a su espalda, la dejo en la cama y fue por una sabana para que se seque.

Lucy observo el cuarto cuidadosamente, todo estaba igual a como ella lo tenía antes. Incluso estaba limpio y ordenado, sus libros y novelas aun estaban donde ella las había dejado. Se pregunto si natsu había estado cuidando su departamento y la respuesta era obvia.

- Lucy, toma esto para que no te resfríes, estas toda mojada. - dijo natsu mientras le entregaba la sabana a lucy.

- Gracias..hmmm...y gracias también por cuidar... mi hogar... - le sonrió sonrojada ella.

- Hm, no hay de que.. - natsu coloco sus brazos en su cabeza y miro hacia otro lado.

- Y bueno... Como han estado las cosas en el gremio? - dijo lucy mientras se secaba el rostro.

- Eh.. bueno, todo ha estado diferente desde que desapareciste - a natsu se le cortaba la voz al decir esas palabras.

- Sobre eso... yo.. no sé muy bien lo que ha pasado, estaba atrapada en un lugar, no podía escapar... yo.. - las palabras no salían y sus ojos se humedecían.

- Está bien, está bien... no tienes que decirlo ahora, lo importante es que estas a salvo.. - Natsu bajo su brazo para apoyarlo en la cama y se topo con la mano de lucy.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y sonrojados, sus ojos se encontraron y un incomodo silencio se formo. Lucy iba a quitar su mano pero natsu no la dejo, agarró su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella sin quitar su mirada fija que hacia que a Lucy se le formara un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

- Tengo algo que decirte.. - Dijo natsu y se fue acercando a Lucy.

- Q..Que...cosa..? - susurro Lucy con el corazón agitado sintiendo la respiración de natsu a unos centímetros de ella.

- Creo..que no son necesarias las palabras.. -

Lucy estaba analizando las palabras cuando sintió los labios de natsu contra los suyos, eran cálidos y fuertes. En cambio, los labios de lucy eran suaves y con sabor a vainilla. Un sentimiento de felicidad le invadió por lo que no tardo en corresponder, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente mientras sus labios se movían como si estuvieran conectados. Era tan cálido, lleno de cariño y protección. Sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban entre si y el deseo de más se estaba haciendo presente. Natsu con sus brazos rodeo a lucy por la cintura y ella le rodeo el cuello.

La falta de aire se hizo presente por lo que se separaron silenciosamente. Lucy sonrojada y natsu con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

- Q..que fue eso..? - susurró lucy desviando la mirada.

Natsu tomo el mentón de lucy para que lo mirase a los ojos.

- Un beso.. - contestó.

- S-si.. lo sé, digo.. ¿p-p..porque..? -

Natsu se quedo callado por un momento contemplando los ojos de Lucy.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hice? - susurró.

- Ni idea... -

- Lucy, no sabes cuanto he sufrido estos 2 años. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho.. -natsu tomó la mano de lucy y la colocó en su pecho - ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Puedes sentir como palpita desesperado por tenerte cerca? -

- Natsu... - Lucy beso a natsu, pero esta vez fue un beso corto, pero lleno de sentimientos - Te amo..., siempre lo he echo. Desde que entre al gremio... tú siempre estabas allí para mi... estos últimos 2 años para mi han sido horribles, no he podido tenerte cerca, no podía tocarte... ver tu sonrisa... tus ojos, no sabes cuanto he llorado por ti...yo... -

- Shh... yo también te amo -

Natsu abrazo a Lucy y dejo que ella llorara en su pecho por un largo tiempo, esa noche ella necesitaba descansar. Solo ella y el, juntos.

Al día siguiente una rubia se despertó al lado de un pelirosa que estaba profundamente dormido.

_- Que lindo se ve cuando duerme... -_ pensó la rubia.

Lucy se levanto sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo, fue a tomar una buena ducha de agua caliente que hace mucho que no se daba. Cuando estaba a mitad de terminar escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría y cerraba.

- ¿Natsu? - preguntó.

- ¿Quien más crees que es? - dijo una voz ronca cerca de la ducha.

- ¡Sal de aquí Inmediatamente! - gritó sonrojada la rubia.

- Noo quieroo - dijo con tono burlón.

- ¡Pervertido! -

Lucy salio de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, su cabello aún estaba mojado, y se apreciaba como las gotas caían de sus cabello a sus hombros.

Natsu se quedo embobado mirándola un rato, hasta que sus pensamientos empezaron a subir de tono y se golpeo la cabeza mentalmente.

- ¡Ehh! Yo no soy ningún pervertido, no es mi culpa que despertara y que no estuvieras a mi lado! - bufó molesto y sonrojado.

- Eso no te va a salvar.. - dijo con tono demoníaco la rubia y un aura oscura en ella.

- Ehh... Mejor... Mejor... ¡Me voy! - Natsu salio del baño con una hemorragia nasal literalmente.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos y lucy estaba lista, pero nerviosa, muy, muy , nerviosa. Se iba a re-encontrar con sus Nakamas!

- ¿Estas seguro que estoy igual...? Quizás estoy muy diferente y.. - Lucy fue interrumpida por natsu.

- Luce, ¡tu eres luce y punto! Todos te van a querer y se van a alegrar de que estés de vuelta! -

- Eso espero... - murmuró ella.

***En el Gremio Fairy Tail.**

- Gray-sama Juvia está preocupada.. - dijo una peli azul, Juvia.

- No te preocupes, conociéndolo, debe estar por allí. - dijo un chico sin camisa, Gray.

- ¡Pero ayer no llego a dormir! Lo espere toda la noche... vine al gremio esperando que se encontrase aquí.. - dijo Happy con los ojos tristes.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos, aparecerá. - dijo Erza, Titania.

- Pero y si.. - happy fue interrumpido por erza.

- Aparecerá.

Los 4 estaban sentados en una de las mesas del gremio, discutiendo sobre la inesperada _desaparición _de natsu. Cuando se oye un grito del Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

- ¡¿Que paso gajeel?! - preguntó alterada levy.

- ¡Wendy! Tú...tú también lo hueles, ¿verdad? - preguntó gajeel ignorando a levy.

- ¡Ey! No me ignores! - dijo molesta la maga de anteojos.

- Si..Gajeel-san..También lo huelo.. ¿No me digas que es el olor de..? - dijo wendy.

- ¿Olor de que? Chicos, ¡no nos dejen con la duda! - dijo gray harto ya de tanto griterío.

- ¡Cálmense todos! - dijo erza - ¿Que pasa gajeel, wendy? -

- Es el olor a Salamander.. - murmuró gajeel.

A los del gremio se les formo una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer nada malo le había pasado a natsu.

- Y el olor...de L-Lucy.. - murmuró Wendy.

Todos en el gremio quedaron en silencio, el maestro estaba nervioso y con un raro presentimiento. Luego las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un sonriente Natsu..

y a Lucy.

- ¡¿LUCY?! - dijeron todos al unisono.

Todos los del gremio se tiraron a los brazos de lucy, algunos lloraban de alegría, otros celebraban con vodka como Cana. La primera maestra veía sonriente la escena y el maestro estaba impactado.

- ¡Luuuuuuu-chaaaaan! - decía levy mientras abrazaba a la rubia y derramaba lagrimas.

- ¡Estupida rival de amor! ¡Juviaa te extrañoo m-mucho! - juvia estaba abrazando a lucy en su forma agua, pero no le importaba por que estaba muy feliz.

- Chicas.. - lucy también estaba llorando, por fin toda la pena que había acumulado se podía ir. Ahora estaba con las personas que quería.

- ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! - lloraba erza en su hombro.

-Lucy-san... que alegría... es un milagro.. - decia wendy secándose las lagrimas.

Luego de que las chicas la soltaran por fin, natsu se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

- Ya,ya, déjenla respirar - dijo celoso el peli rosa.

- Al pareces salamander esta celoso de que alguien toque a su conejita, eh. - se burlo gajeel - Es genial que estés de vuelta, lucy.

- ¡Gajeel! deja de decirle así a lu-chan! - dijo levy inflando sus mejillas.

- ¿Y te has olvidado de mi Lucy? - una voz preguntó.

- ¡Claro que no...Gray! - dijo lucy y lo abrazo.

- Te extrañe lucy.. - le susurro el.

- Yo igual gray, los extrañe a todos.. - dijo lucy y se separo para ver a juvia y acercarse a esta.

Lucy le susurro algo a juvia, y luego a las demás chicas le susurraron lo mismo . Todas se empezaron a reír mientras que a los chicos les caía una gotita desde su nuca.

- Ya, ¡basta de lloriqueos mocosos! Es hora de... Celebrar! - Anuncio el maestro.

- ¡Si! - dijeron todos.

Natsu se le acerco a lucy y le susurro en el oído:

- Mía.

- ¿Vas a empezar con tus celos? - le susurro lucy de forma picarona.

- N-no son celos..! Pero, hay que dejarles claro a todos a quien le perteneces -

- ¿A ti? -

- A mi.

- ¡Bueno! Vamos! - natsu tomo la mano de lucy y la jalo hasta el centro del gremio donde estaban todos celebrando por el regreso de lucy.

lucy vio a todos con los ojos llorosos y dijo:

- He vuelto a casa.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Ahora la pregunta... ¿Quieren que siga la historia o la deje como un corto más?

Espero sus reviews n.n

Atte: YamiKawai (=*-*=)


End file.
